With the increasing interest in tennis various aids and instructing devices for players have been devised, but none of the same deal with apparatus for improving a player's various tennis strokes. These strokes are generally practiced in play or under a professional's guidance, and therefore, a player does not have the capability of determining if his stroke is proper when he attempts to practice the same in an individual fashion.